<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing hugs by Dark_Nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580878">Healing hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale'>Dark_Nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Bare Bears (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curing hugs, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, повседневность</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Теплолюбивый Панда заболел и лишь одно существо способно его вылечить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Навеяно трогательными отношениями этих двух. И этой сценой https://68.media.tumblr.com/ae594bb334a236234bf32b44d1f4986f/tumblr_opc1h9gIn31r0n2oqo1_400.png</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очередная зима оказалась серьёзным испытанием для животного мира из-за своей суровости. Особенно тяжко пришлось тем обитателям леса, не имевшим собственного дома, который мог бы защитить от пробирающего до костей мороза и пронизывающего ветра. А поскольку Чарли не имел чего-то хотя бы более-менее напоминающего дом или нору, то ему приходилось несладко. Да, первое время его густая шерсть позволяла ему не обращать внимание на похолодание, но по ночам он не мог толком уснуть из-за холода, стуча зубами и дрожа всем телом. Вот поэтому он и оказался на пороге дома братьев-медведей этой ночью. <br/>       А у них были свои заботы — близился час Х для Гризли, поэтому Белый в компании Панды отправился в ближайший супермаркет, где они закупились немыслимым количеством продуктов. По возвращении домой младший из братьев в очередной раз продемонстрировал своё кулинарное мастерство, приготовив для одного Гриза целый стол разнообразных блюд для накопления жира до весны. Но поскольку их старший брат с выпадением первого снега стал вялым и сонным по зову природы, им вдвоём с Пандой пришлось помогать ему съесть всё. Несколько раз Гризли едва не заснул в тарелке, но заботливые братья успевали вовремя его подхватить. После того, как с трапезой наконец было покончено, медведи помогли Гризли добраться до его спальни, где уложили его в кровать. <br/>       — Приятной спячки, Гриз. До встречи весной, — прошептал Пан-Пан, накрывая старшего брата одеялом и закрывая за собой дверь в его комнату. <br/>       Они с Белым вернулись в кухню, где наконец приступили за свой ужин. После еды Панда поблагодарил брата и понес посуду в раковину, но, не дойдя до неё, так громко чихнул, что едва не уронил тарелку. <br/>       Белый подозрительно взглянул на него. <br/>       — Заболел?<br/>       — Да нет, наверное, пылинка просто поп… Пчхи! — Панда снова оглушительно, но в своей милой манере чихнул, шмыгая носом. <br/>       — Заболел, — подытожил младший из медведей и немедленно направился к плите, ставя на огонь чайник. <br/>       — Быстро в постель, Белый принесёт чай, — полярный медведь мягко вытолкал брата из кухни в направлении его спальни. <br/>       Панда решил, что с братом лучше не спорить, тем более он вдруг почувствовал дикую усталость и холод под шерстью. <br/>       — Наверное, меня продуло по дороге в супермаркет, я всё-таки не привык к холоду, — шмыгнул носом Пан-Пан, забираясь под одеяло. <br/>       Через несколько минут к нему зашёл Белый с чаем, пачкой салфеток, закутал его в шарф и запихнул ему в пасть градусник. Посмотрев на результаты, он покачал головой, после чего принёс брату два пледа, которыми укрыл его поверх одеяла. <br/>       — Пей, — произнес Белый голосом, не принимающим возражений, впихнул брату в лапы чашку с чаем и джемом на дне и проследил, чтобы тот опустошил её полностью. <br/>       — Спасибо, бро, — с признательностью в голосе Панда вернул чашку и закутался в кокон из одеял.<br/>       — Белый вылечит тебя. Отдыхай, — сказал медведь, после чего покинул комнату брата.<br/>       Последующие часа два Пан-Пан ворочался в постели, дрожа от озноба и тщетно пытаясь уснуть. Пару раз к нему заглядывал Белый и поил его горячим молоком с корицей. <br/>       — Белый идёт спать. Звони, если что, — полярный мишка поставил на прикроватный столик брата колокольчик, принял у него чашку и покинул комнату. <br/>       Где-то через полчаса, когда Панда наконец начал понемногу засыпать, его разбудил громкий стук во входную дверь. Сон как рукой сняло. Панда настороженно прислушался. Стук повторился, снова и снова, пока, судя по всему, его не услышал Белый и не открыл дверь. Панда не слышал слов брата или пришедшего, но через пару минут хлопнула дверца холодильника. <br/>       Пан-Пан прочистил нос, после чего снова попытался заснуть, подрагивая от холода, но тщетно — со стороны гостиной зазвучал телевизор. <br/>       «Неужели Белый решил посмотреть телек? Да быть такого не может, у него же режим», — теряясь в догадках, Панда встал с кровати, завернулся в одеяло и пошёл проверять.<br/>       Сперва его ослепил яркий свет от экрана телевизора, но потом он различил высокую фигуру на диване и запах сырных шариков. <br/>       — Чарли? — Панде не нужно было надевать линзы, чтобы понять, кого это напоминает. <br/>       — Пан-Пан, дружище, ты тоже не спишь? — бигфут поднялся с дивана и сгреб друга в крепкие объятия. — В лесу чертовски холодно даже для меня, и твой брат разрешил мне ночевать у вас до потепления, это так мило с его стороны. <br/>       — Эм, ну ладно, только потише, хорошо? Я пытаюсь усн… Чхих! — Панда снова чихнул, прикрывая пасть лапой и утирая нос. — Я небного прибодел. <br/>       — О, бедняжка! Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать? — в глазах Чарли читалось искреннее беспокойство. — Заварить тебе чай например? <br/>       — Эм, можно, я думаю. Принеси мне его в комнату, хорошо? <br/>       — Конечно, Панмэн, не волнуйся, иди отдыхай, я всё сделаю, — Чарли поспешил в сторону кухни, а Панда вернулся к себе. <br/>       Казалось, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как Чарли ушёл готовить чай, но наконец он показался на пороге спальни. <br/>       — Надеюсь, ты ничего не сжёг? — взволнованно поинтересовался Панда, вспоминая последнее проживание бигфута у них. <br/>       — Я уже научился пользоваться вашей плитой, — отозвался Чарли, бросив чуть обиженный взгляд, и подал другу чашку. <br/>       Панда подозрительно принюхался к жидкости в кружке, в душе сомневаясь, нашёл ли Чарли чай (и в каких пропорциях засыпал его) или же что-то другое. С опаской отхлебнув, он с облегчением убедился, что нужно отдать Чарли должное — чай вышел вполне терпимым. <br/>       — Спасибо, — покончив с напитком, Панда вернул Чарли чашку и снова зарылся под одеяла, пытаясь унять дрожь. <br/>       — Хэй, Пан-Пан, ты в порядке? Ты как будто трясешься, — сквозь кокон из одеял голос Чарли звучал приглушённо. <br/>       — Меня знобит. Ну, знаешь, как будто у меня прямо под шерстью, под кожей мороз, — пояснил Панда, заметив недоумевающий взгляд гостя. <br/>       — Звучит ужасно. Может… может я смогу тебя согреть? У меня очень тёплая шерсть, — предложил Чарли, нервно заламывая длинные руки. <br/>       — Как ты себе это представляешь?.. <br/>       — Эм, обниму тебя крепко-крепко, передавая своё тепло? <br/>       Панда скептически посмотрел на друга семьи, но, поразмыслив, что лучшего варианта у него всё равно нет, а озноб унять надо, так же как и наконец поспать, нехотя согласился.<br/>       — Хорошо, давай попробуем, — неуверенно протянул он, подвинувшись на кровати. <br/>       Чарли осторожно прилег на постель рядом, после чего робко подергал слой одеял. <br/>       — Панмэн, пусти меня внутрь, иначе не будет толку. <br/>       Панда устало вздохнул, разворачивая тёплые покровы и впуская туда бигфута. Чарли осторожно придвинулся вплотную, крепко обнимая лучшего друга, и закрыл глаза. <br/>       — Спокойной ночи, Пан-Пан. Надеюсь, что к утру тебе станет лучше, — сонно прошептал он, не ослабляя объятий. <br/>       — Спасибо, спокойной, — неловко пробурчал Панда. <br/>       Несколько минут он лежал и разглядывал потолок, слушая размеренное дыхание бигфута, после чего почувствовал исходящее от него мягкое тепло. Озноб медленно, но верно стал отступать. Панда облегчённо вздохнул, накрыл своими лапами руки Чарли и заснул, наслаждаясь этим лечащим теплом. </p><p>       На следующее утро Панда проснулся бодрым и абсолютно здоровым.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>